Lymphocytes are one of many types of white blood cells produced in the bone marrow during the process of hematopoiesis. There are two major populations of lymphocytes: B lymphocytes (B cells) and T lymphocytes (T cells). The lymphocytes of particular interest herein are B cells.
B cells mature within the bone marrow and leave the marrow expressing an antigen-binding antibody on their cell surface. When a naïve B cell first encounters the antigen for which its membrane-bound antibody is specific, the cell begins to divide rapidly and its progeny differentiate into memory B cells and effector cells called “plasma cells”. Memory B cells have a longer life span and continue to express membrane-bound antibody with the same specificity as the original parent cell. Plasma cells do not produce membrane-bound antibody, but instead produce the antibody in a form that can be secreted. Secreted antibodies are the major effector molecules of humoral immunity.
The CD20 antigen (also called human B-lymphocyte-restricted differentiation antigen, Bp35) is a hydrophobic transmembrane protein with a molecular weight of approximately 35 kD located on pre-B and mature B lymphocytes. Valentine et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264(19):11282-11287 (1989) and Einfeld et al., EMBO J. 7(3):711-717 (1988). The antigen is also expressed on greater than 90% of B-cell non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (NHL) (Anderson et al. Blood 63(6):1424-1433 (1984)), but is not found on hematopoietic stem cells, pro-B cells, normal plasma cells, or other normal tissues (Tedder et al. J. Immunol. 135(2):973-979 (1985)). CD20 regulates an early step(s) in the activation process for cell-cycle initiation and differentiation (Tedder et al., supra), and possibly functions as a calcium-ion channel. Tedder et al., J. Cell. Biochem. 14D: 195 (1990).
Given the expression of CD20 in B-cell lymphomas, this antigen can serve as a candidate for “targeting” of such lymphomas. In essence, such targeting can be generalized as follows: antibodies specific to the CD20 surface antigen of B cells are administered to a patient. These anti-CD20 antibodies specifically bind to the CD20 antigen of (ostensibly) both normal and malignant B cells; the antibody bound to the CD20 surface antigen may lead to the destruction and depletion of neoplastic B cells. Additionally, chemical agents or radioactive labels having the potential to destroy the tumor can be conjugated to the anti-CD20 antibody such that the agent is specifically “delivered” to the neoplastic B cells. Irrespective of the approach, a primary goal is to destroy the tumor; the specific approach can be determined by the particular anti-CD20 antibody that is utilized, and thus, the available approaches to targeting the CD20 antigen can vary considerably.
The rituximab (RITUXAN®) antibody is a genetically engineered chimeric murine/human monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen. Rituximab is the antibody called “C2B8” in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,137 issued Apr. 7, 1998 (Anderson et al.). Rituximab is indicated for the treatment of patients with relapsed or refractory low-grade or follicular, CD20-positive, B-cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. In vitro, rituximab has been demonstrated to mediate complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) and antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and to induce apoptosis (Reff et al., Blood 83(2):435-445 (1994); Maloney et al., Blood 88:637a (1996); Manches et al., Blood 101:949-954 (2003)). Synergy between rituximab and chemotherapies and toxins has also been observed experimentally. In particular, rituximab sensitizes drug-resistant human B-cell lymphoma cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of doxorubicin, CDDP, VP-16, diphtheria toxin, and ricin (Demidem et al., Cancer Chemotherapy & Radiopharmaceuticals 12(3):177-186 (1997)). In vivo preclinical studies have shown that rituximab depletes B cells from the peripheral blood, lymph nodes, and bone marrow of cynomolgus monkeys. Reff et al., Blood 83:435-445 (1994).
Rituximab has also been studied in a variety of non-malignant autoimmune disorders, in which B cells and autoantibodies appear to play a role in disease pathophysiology. Edwards et al., Biochem Soc. Trans. 30:824-828 (2002). Rituximab has been reported to potentially relieve signs and symptoms of, for example, rheumatoid arthritis (RA) (Leandro et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 61:883-888 (2002); Edwards et al., Arthritis Rheum., 46 (Suppl. 9): S46 (2002); Stahl et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis., 62 (Suppl. 1): OP004 (2003); Emery et al., Arthritis Rheum. 48(9): S439 (2003)), lupus (Eisenberg, Arthritis. Res. Ther. 5:157-159 (2003); Leandro et al. Arthritis Rheum. 46: 2673-2677 (2002); Gorman et al., Lupus, 13: 312-316 (2004)), immune thrombocytopenic purpura (D'Arena et al., Leuk. Lymphoma 44:561-562 (2003); Stasi et al., Blood, 98: 952-957 (2001); Saleh et al., Semin. Oncol., 27 (Supp 12):99-103 (2000); Zaia et al., Haematolgica, 87: 189-195 (2002); Ratanatharathorn et al., Ann. Int. Med., 133: 275-279 (2000)), pure red cell aplasia (Auner et al., Br. J. Haematol., 116: 725-728 (2002)); autoimmune anemia (Zaja et al., Haematologica 87:189-195 (2002) (erratum appears in Haematologica 87:336 (2002)), cold agglutinin disease (Layios et al., Leukemia, 15: 187-8 (2001); Berentsen et al., Blood, 103: 2925-2928 (2004); Berentsen et al., Br. J. Haematol., 115: 79-83 (2001); Bauduer, Br. J. Haematol., 112: 1083-1090 (2001); Damiani et al., Br. J. Haematol., 114: 229-234 (2001)), type B syndrome of severe insulin resistance (Coll et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 350: 310-311 (2004), mixed cryoglobulinemia (DeVita et al., Arthritis Rheum. 46 Suppl. 9:S206/S469 (2002)), myasthenia gravis (Zaja et al., Neurology, 55: 1062-63 (2000); Wylam et al., J. Pediatr., 143: 674-677 (2003)), Wegener's granulomatosis (Specks et al., Arthritis & Rheumatism 44: 2836-2840 (2001)), refractory pemphigus vulgaris (Dupuy et al., Arch Dermatol., 140:91-96 (2004)), dermatomyositis (Levine, Arthritis Rheum., 46 (Suppl. 9):S1299 (2002)), Sjogren's syndrome (Somer et al., Arthritis & Rheumatism, 49: 394-398 (2003)), active type-II mixed cryoglobulinemia (Zaja et al., Blood, 101: 3827-3834 (2003)), pemphigus vulgaris (Dupay et al., Arch. Dermatol., 140: 91-95 (2004)), autoimmune neuropathy (Pestronk et al., J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatry 74:485-489 (2003)), paraneoplastic opsoclonus-myoclonus syndrome (Pranzatelli et al. Neurology 60(Suppl. 1) PO5.128:A395 (2003)), and relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis (RRMS). Cross et al. (abstract) “Preliminary results from a phase II trial of rituximab in MS” Eighth Annual Meeting of the Americas Committees for Research and Treatment in Multiple Sclerosis, 20-21 (2003).
A Phase II study (WA16291) has been conducted in patients with rheumatoid arthritis (RA), providing 48-week follow-up data on safety and efficacy of rituximab. Emery et al. Arthritis Rheum 48(9):S439 (2003); Szczepanski et al. Arthritis Rheum 48(9):S121 (2003); Edwards et al., “Efficacy of B-cell-targeted therapy with rituximab in patients with rheumatoid arthritis” N Engl. J. Med. 350:2572-82 (2004). A total of 161 patients were evenly randomized to four treatment arms: methotrexate, rituximab alone, rituximab plus methotrexate, and rituximab plus cyclophosphamide (CTX). The treatment regimen of rituximab was one gram administered intravenously on days 1 and 15. Infusions of rituximab in most patients with RA were well tolerated by most patients, with 36% of patients experiencing at least one adverse event during their first infusion (compared with 30% of patients receiving placebo). Overall, the majority of adverse events was considered to be mild to moderate in severity and was well balanced across all treatment groups. There were a total of 19 serious adverse events across the four arms over the 48 weeks, which were slightly more frequent in the rituximab/CTX group. The incidence of infections was well balanced across all groups. The mean rate of serious infection in this RA patient population was 4.66 per 100 patient-years, which is lower than the rate of infections requiring hospital admission in RA patients (9.57 per 100 patient-years) reported in a community-based epidemiologic study. Doran et al., Arthritis Rheum. 46:2287-2293 (2002).
The reported safety profile of rituximab in a small number of patients with neurologic disorders, including autoimmune neuropathy (Pestronk et al., supra), opsoclonus-myoclonus syndrome (Pranzatelli et al., supra), and RRMS (Cross et al., supra), was similar to that reported in oncology or RA. In an ongoing investigator-sponsored trial (IST) of rituximab in combination with interferon-β (IFN-β) or glatiramer acetate in patients with RRMS (Cross et al., supra), 1 of 10 treated patients was admitted to the hospital for overnight observation after experiencing moderate fever and rigors following the first infusion of rituximab, while the other 9 patients completed the four-infusion regimen without any reported adverse events.
Patents and patent publications concerning CD20 antibodies and CD20 binding molecules include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,776,456, 5,736,137, 5,843,439, 6,399,061, and 6,682,734, as well as US 2002/0197255, US 2003/0021781, US 2003/0082172, US 2003/0095963, US 2003/0147885 (Anderson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,043, US 2003/0026804, and WO 2000/09160 (Grillo-Lopez, A.); WO 2000/27428 (Grillo-Lopez and White); WO 2000/27433 and US 2004/0213784 (Grillo-Lopez and Leonard); WO 2000/44788 (Braslawsky et al.); WO 2001/10462 (Rastetter, W.); WO01/10461 (Rastetter and White); WO 2001/10460 (White and Grillo-Lopez); US 2001/0018041, US 2003/0180292, WO 2001/34194 (Hanna and Hariharan); US 2002/0006404 and WO 2002/04021 (Hanna and Hariharan); US 2002/0012665 and WO 2001/74388 (Hanna, N.); US 2002/0058029 (Hanna, N.); US 2003/0103971 (Hariharan and Hanna); US 2002/0009444 and WO 2001/80884 (Grillo-Lopez, A.); WO 2001/97858 (White, C.); US 2002/0128488 and WO 2002/34790 (Reff, M.); WO 2002/060955 (Braslawsky et al.); WO 2002/096948 (Braslawsky et al.); WO 2002/079255 (Reff and Davies); U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,586 and WO 1998/56418 (Lam et al.); WO 1998/58964 (Raju, S.); WO 1999/22764 (Raju, S.); WO 1999/51642, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,194,551, 6,242,195, 6,528,624 and 6,538,124 (Idusogie et al.); WO 2000/42072 (Presta, L.); WO 2000/67796 (Curd et al.); WO 2001/03734 (Grillo-Lopez et al.); US 2002/0004587 and WO 2001/77342 (Miller and Presta); US 2002/0197256 (Grewal, I.); US 2003/0157108 (Presta, L.); WO 04/056312 (Lowman et al.); US 2004/0202658 and WO 2004/091657 (Benyunes, K.); WO 2005/000351 (Chan, A.); US 2005/0032130A1 (Beresini et al.); US 2005/0053602A1 (Brunetta, P.); U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,565,827, 6,090,365, 6,287,537, 6,015,542, 5,843,398, and 5,595,721, (Kaminski et al.); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,362, 5,677,180, 5,721,108, 6,120,767, and 6,652,852 (Robinson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,391 (Raubitschek et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,866 and WO00/20864 (Barbera-Guillem, E.); WO 2001/13945 (Barbera-Guillem, E.); US2005/0079174A1 (Barbera-Guillem et al.); WO 2000/67795 (Goldenberg); US 2003/0133930 and WO 2000/74718 (Goldenberg and Hansen); US 2003/0219433 and WO 2003/68821 (Hansen et al.); WO2004/058298 (Goldenberg and Hansen); WO 2000/76542 (Golay et al.); WO 2001/72333 (Wolin and Rosenblatt); U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,596 (Ghetie et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,393 and US 2002/0041847 (Goldenberg, D.); US 2003/0026801 (Weiner and Hartmann); WO 2002/102312 (Engleman, E.); US 2003/0068664 (Albitar et al.); WO 2003/002607 (Leung, S.); WO 2003/049694, US2002/0009427, and US 2003/0185796 (Wolin et al.); WO 2003/061694 (Sing and Siegall); US 2003/0219818 (Bohen et al.); US 2003/0219433 and WO 2003/068821 (Hansen et al.); US 2003/0219818 (Bohen et al.); US2002/0136719 (Shenoy et al.); WO 2004/032828 (Wahl et al.); and WO 2002/56910 (Hayden-Ledbetter). See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,898 and EP 330,191 (Seed et al.); EP332,865A2 (Meyer and Weiss); U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,579 (Meyer et al.); US2001/0056066 (Bugelski et al.); WO 1995/03770 (Bhat et al.); US 2003/0219433 A1 (Hansen et al.); WO 2004/035607 (Teeling et al.); US 2004/0093621 (Shitara et al.); WO 2004/103404 (Watkins et al.); WO 2005/000901 (Tedder et al.); US 2005/0025764 (Watkins et al.); WO2005/016969 and US 2005/0069545 A1 (Carr et al.); WO 2005/014618 (Chang et al.).
Publications concerning therapy with rituximab include: Perotta and Abuel, “Response of chronic relapsing ITP of 10 years duration to rituximab” Abstract # 3360 Blood 10(1)(part 1-2): p. 88B (1998); Perotta et al., “Rituxan in the treatment of chronic idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP)”, Blood, 94: 49 (abstract) (1999); Matthews, R., “Medical Heretics” New Scientist (7 Apr., 2001); Leandro et al., “Lymphocyte depletion in rheumatoid arthritis: early evidence for safety, efficacy and dose response” Arthritis and Rheumatism 44(9): S370 (2001); Leandro et al., “An open study of B lymphocyte depletion in systemic lupus erythematosus”, Arthritis and Rheumatism, 46:2673-2677 (2002), wherein during a 2-week period, each patient received two 500-mg infusions of rituximab, two 750-mg infusions of cyclophosphamide, and high-dose oral corticosteroids, and wherein two of the patients treated relapsed at 7 and 8 months, respectively, and have been retreated, although with different protocols; Weide et al. “Successful long-term treatment of systemic lupus erythematosus with rituximab maintenance therapy” Lupus, 12: 779-782 (2003), wherein a patient was treated with rituximab (375 mg/m2×4, repeated at weekly intervals) and further rituximab applications were delivered every 5-6 months and then maintenance therapy was received with rituximab 375 mg/m2 every three months, and a second patient with refractory SLE was treated successfully with rituximab and is receiving maintenance therapy every three months, with both patients responding well to rituximab therapy; Edwards and Cambridge, “Sustained improvement in rheumatoid arthritis following a protocol designed to deplete B lymphocytes” Rheumatology 40:205-211 (2001); Cambridge et al., “B lymphocyte depletion in patients with rheumatoid arthritis: serial studies of immunological parameters” Arthritis Rheum., 46 (Suppl. 9): S1350 (2002); Edwards et al., “Efficacy and safety of rituximab, a B-cell targeted chimeric monoclonal antibody: A randomized, placebo controlled trial in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Arthritis and Rheumatism 46(9): S197 (2002); Pavelka et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 63: (S1):289-90 (2004); Emery et al., Arthritis Rheum. 50 (S9):S659 (2004); Levine and Pestronk, “IgM antibody-related polyneuropathies: B-cell depletion chemotherapy using rituximab” Neurology 52: 1701-1704 (1999); DeVita et al., “Efficacy of selective B cell blockade in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis” Arthritis & Rheum 46:2029-2033 (2002); Hidashida et al. “Treatment of DMARD-refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab.” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002; Tuscano, J. “Successful treatment of infliximab-refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002; “Pathogenic roles of B cells in human autoimmunity; insights from the clinic” Martin and Chan, Immunity 20:517-527 (2004); Silverman and Weisman, “Rituximab Therapy and Autoimmune Disorders, Prospects for Anti-B Cell Therapy”, Arthritis and Rheumatism, 48: 1484-1492 (2003); Kazkaz and Isenberg, “Anti B cell therapy (rituximab) in the treatment of autoimmune diseases”, Current opinion in pharmacology, 4: 398-402 (2004); Virgolini and Vanda, “Rituximab in autoimmune diseases”, Biomedicine & pharmacotherapy, 58: 299-309(2004); Klemmer et al., “Treatment of antibody mediated autoimmune disorders with a AntiCD20 monoclonal antibody Rituximab”, Arthritis And Rheumatism, 48: (9): S624-S624(2003); Kneitz et al., “Effective B cell depletion with rituximab in the treatment of autoimmune diseases”, Immunobiology, 206: 519-527 (2002); Arzoo et al., “Treatment of refractory antibody mediated autoimmune disorders with an anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody (rituximab)” Annals of the Rheumatic Diseases, 61 (10), p922-4 (2002) Comment in Ann Rheum Dis. 61: 863-866 (2002); “Future Strategies in Immunotherapy” by Lake and Dionne, in Burger's Medicinal Chemistry and Drug Discovery (2003 by John Wiley & Sons, Inc.) Article Online Posting Date: Jan. 15, 2003 (Chapter 2“Antibody-Directed Immunotherapy”); Liang and Tedder, Wiley Encyclopedia of Molecular Medicine, Section: CD20 as an Immunotherapy Target, article online posting date: 15 Jan., 2002 entitled “CD20”; Appendix 4A entitled “Monoclonal Antibodies to Human Cell Surface Antigens” by Stockinger et al., eds: Coligan et al., in Current Protocols in Immunology (2003 John Wiley & Sons, Inc) Online Posting Date: May, 2003; Print Publication Date: February, 2003; Penichet and Morrison, “CD Antibodies/molecules: Definition; Antibody Engineering” in Wiley Encyclopedia of Molecular Medicine Section: Chimeric, Humanized and Human Antibodies; posted online 15 Jan., 2002; Specks et al. “Response of Wegener's granulomatosis to anti-CD20 chimeric monoclonal antibody therapy” Arthritis & Rheumatism 44:2836-2840 (2001); online abstract submission and invitation Koegh et al., “Rituximab for Remission Induction in Severe ANCA-Associated Vasculitis: Report of a Prospective Open-Label Pilot Trial in 10 Patients”, American College of Rheumatology, Session Number: 28-100, Session Title: Vasculitis, Session Type: ACR Concurrent Session, Primary Category: 28 Vasculitis, Session Oct. 18, 2004 (http://www.abstractsonline.com/viewer/SearchResults.asp); Eriksson, “Short-term outcome and safety in 5 patients with ANCA-positive vasculitis treated with rituximab”, Kidney and Blood Pressure Research, 26: 294 (2003); Jayne et al., “B-cell depletion with rituximab for refractory vasculitis” Kidney and Blood Pressure Research, 26: 294 (2003); Jayne, poster 88 (11th International Vasculitis and ANCA workshop), 2003 American Society of Nephrology; Stone and Specks, “Rituximab Therapy for the Induction of Remission and Tolerance in ANCA-associated Vasculitis”, in the Clinical Trial Research Summary of the 2002-2003 Immune Tolerance Network, http://www.immunetolerance.org/research/autoimmune/trials/stone.html. See also Leandro et al., “B cell repopulation occurs mainly from naïve B cells' in patient with rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus” Arthritis Rheum., 48 (Suppl 9): S1160 (2003).
US Patent Application No. 2003/0068664 (Albitar et al.) describes an ELISA assay for determining human anti-chimeric antibody (HACA) directed against Rituximab.
US Patent Application No. US 2005/0032130A1 (Beresini and Song) discloses a method of detecting neutralizing antibodies to a therapeutic antibody, such as a CD20 antibody.
Mire-Sluis et al. J. Immunol. Methods 289: 1-16 (2004) provides recommendations for the detection and optimization of immunoassays used in detection of host antibodies against biotechnology products.
Hong et al. describe a simple quantitative live cell and anti-idotypic antibody based ELISA for humanized antibody directed against cell surface protein CD20 (Hong et al. J Immunol Methods. 294:189-197 (2004)).
Wei et al., J Immunol Methods. 293:115-26 (2004) describe a cell-based bioassay for the detection of neutralizing antibodies against recombinant human erythropoietin in clinical studies.
Leon et al. describe interference by rheumatoid factor activity in the detection of antiavian antibodies in pigeon breeders (Leon et al. Clin Exp Med. 2(2):59-67 (2002); erratum in: Leon et al. Clin Exp Med. 2(3):157 (2002)). Stahl et al. Vox Sang. 74(4):253-255 (1998) refer to serum affinity chromatography for the detection of IgG alloantibodies in a patient with high-titer IgM cold agglutins. Koper et al. Clin Chem Lab Med. 36(1):23-28 (1998) quantified IgG and IgM human anti-mouse antibodies (HAMA) interference in CA125 measurements using affinity chromatography. Crowley and Walters refer to the determination of immunoglobulins in blood serum by high-performance affinity chromatography (Crowley and Walters J Chromatogr. 266:157-162 (1983)).
See, also, Maeda et al., Intl. J. Hematology 74(1):70-75 (2001); Gordon et al., Blood 98(11 Part 2):228b (2001); Kaminski et al., Blood 96(11 Part 1):734a (2000); Shan et al., Cancer Immunology Immunotherapy 48(12):673-683 (2000); Idusogie et al., Journal of Immunology 166(4):2571-2575 (2001); Reff et al., Blood 83(2):435-445 (1994); and Zaya et al., Blood 98(11 Part 2):41b (2001).